Blood Falls
by fallling up
Summary: The final battle. The terrors of war will end tonight, one side will come out victorious. The other will fall apart. Not told from one of the main characters POV. Not that bad a story, please read.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely written for my enjoyment (and hopefully yours). The song Sunday, Bloody, Sunday Belongs to U2

* * *

Blood Falls

_Yes..._

_I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song?  
How long? How long..._

As Susan Bones read the Daily Prophet, she cried. **_Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Colin Creevy, were all killed in last night's battle. How much longer must people die?_ **Susan pondered the same question. Last night had been the Ravenclaw's night to fight, and they had failed miserably. Tonight she knew she would have to fight.

_'Cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight..._

Tonight Susan Bones would prove herself. Tonight no one would doubt that she belonged in the order, and even if she died trying Susan would prove herself.

_Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall_

Tonight hadn't been that fight. Tonight she had stayed back at head quarters like a coward watching as Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Angelina Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, and of course Harry.

_Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday (Sunday bloody Sunday...)  
(allright lets go!)_

The next morning Susan woke up to a loud pecking on the window. The Daily Prophet, she was scared to read it, but she did. **_Dean Thomas, Angelina Weasley, George Weasley, and Alicia Spinnet were those lost in last night's battle._ **

_And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart_

That afternoon she talked to Fred. He had lost the two most important people in his life.

"Did you see her die?" I ask.

He nods with tears still in his eyes, "Marcus Flint. I will kill that bastard. I don't care how long it takes!"

"What about George?" She asks quietly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Took down him and Alicia. And she laughed, as they died holding on to one another. She laughed!" He shouted and then cried. She hugged him, because the two people who'd usually do it were gone

"She was pregnant." He whispers to her.

"Who?" She asks.

"Angelina." He tells her and then cries more.

_Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday_

She attended four funerals that week. Five if you count the baby. Susan hated to say it, but since she joined the order this was the lowest amount of people dying, and somehow she knew that the war was almost over.

_How long...  
How long must we sing this song?  
How long? how long..._

She walked into the headquarters. She looked around at the empty faces. Everyone had lost someone important. She had not even fought, because she was too cowardly. It ended here.

_'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...  
Tonight..._

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Oliver, Ron, Parvati, Seamus, Ginny, Fred, and Ernie were about to leave when Susan shouted, "I'm coming!"

"Are you sure?" Ron asks her.

"I'm positive." She says.

"Susan just stay here you'll be safe." Ernie tells her.

"No, I'm going." She replies.

"It's dangerous." Ernie warns her.

"No shit." She replies.

Ernie looks at Harry desperately, "Let her come. If we want this to be our last battle, we're going to need all the help we can get."

And they were off.

_Sunday, bloody Sunday (tonight)  
Tonight  
Sunday, bloody Sunday (tonight)  
(come get some!)_

The battle started out easy enough. They all had an opponent, and they were all dueling. And then it was heard, "Avada Kedavra"

Without thinking Susan shouted, "Stupefy," at Pansy Parkinson, and ran to find the person who had died. She heard shouts, and screams. The shouts told her not to go. The screams were screams of pain. It didn't matter though. She needed to make sure Ernie was all right. She had too.

She walked further and saw a body on the ground. She shrieked. It was Ernie's body. She cried and screamed, "Someone help him! Please!"

Ginny must have heard the cries because she came over and looked over Ernie, "He's dead, Susan. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. We have to get back." And with that Ginny walked away. And Susan screamed out of fury.

_Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away  
Wipe your tears away  
I wipe your tears away  
(Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
I wipe your blood shot eyes  
(Sunday, bloody Sunday)_

Susan had somehow found a way to start fighting again. She imagined every death eater had killed Ernie. She screamed "crucio!" three times. She was a mad woman. She knew. She continued to duel until she heard another person scream.

"No! Ron! Wake up, Ron! Wake up!" Hermione screamed.

"Sorry mudblood couldn't resist taking another Weasley down. Aren't you two engaged?" The cool voice of Bellatrix Lestrange replied.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh come on little mudblood. It's just two old friends catching up." Lestrange laughed.

"We're not friends. And I don't want to talk to you." Hermione shouted.

"Well in that case…avada…" Bellatrix started.

"Stupefy!" Susan screamed.

Bellatrix was stupefied. Susan then shouted, "Kill her Hermione!"

Hermione shouted, "Avada Kedavra"

Susan saw as Bellatrix Lestrange died and then headed back to the battle.

"Don't even try, Longbottom you'll only exhaust yourself." The cool wisp of Snape's voice said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Neville shouted. And as Snape put up a hand as if to block the curse he fell. Neville cheered, and headed on to the next person, but unfortunately he never got the chance to gloat. Lucious Malfoy killed him.

Susan looked at him helplessly, but thought at least he's with Luna. Susan had no time to think however and as she saw Lucious Malfoy raise his wand she heard someone from behind her shout, "Avada Kedavra!"

She looked around to see who had killed Lucious Malfoy, it was his own son.

_Sunday, bloody Sunday (Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
Sunday, bloody Sunday (Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
(here I come!)_

"Why did you do that?" She asked him. Still having her wand raised.

"You shouldn't be questioning me! I saved your ass out there. Who's dead? Besides Finnigan, Wood, and Ginny?" He questioned aggressively except for the last word, which he whispered.

"Oliver, Ginny, and Seamus are dead?" She asked.

"Yes, and I see Longbottom is too." He said.

"Why do you even care?" She asked him.

"I just do." He said, "Now tell me or we'll be added to the casualty list."

"Fine. Ernie and Ron." The first word she whispered. The same way he had whispered Ginny's name. She wondered if he'd had something with Ginny.

Then suddenly Avery comes and she can't get the power to perform a curse. She shrieks, " Petrificus Totalus."

Malfoy shouts, "Avada Kedavra!" and Avery's dead.

He looks at her and then says, "See you." And runs off killing any death eater he may pass. She finds this very weird, but has no time to ponder any of this. She is at war. She must fight.

Hours later she has jumped over so many dead death eaters, that she thinks there can't possibly be more. She is wrong. She sees Fred fighting Marcus Flint, "Think you could get away killing Angelina and our kid? You're wrong!"

Susan continues to walk where she meets Pansy. She doesn't feel like killing her, so she shouts, "Petrificus Totalus."

She walks further, and she sees Malfoy kill Pettigrew, and Harry run by both. She looks to where he is running, and shrieks in horror.

It is He-Whom-Must-Not-Be-Named.

_And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die_

She hears his cool voice, "Potter, I see you have gotten past my death eaters. I also see that Malfoy has helped you greatly. You have my word that after I kill you Malfoy will be killed as well."

"How can you kill Malfoy when you yourself will be dead after tonight." Harry replies icily.

"I will be dead will I?" The cool voice questions

Harry yelps momentarily, "Yes you will."

"I daresay your scar is causing you pain, is it not?" Voldemort mocks his pain.

Harry doesn't answer.

"Would you like to know why?" He asks with pure mockery in his voice.

Harry doesn't answer.

"Because tonight I finish off the job. That has taken me so long." He says and raises his wand.

Harry raises his wand, "There all gone. After this your dead!"

"Ah I see you have discovered my horcruxes. Well what you don't know is that you will be the final one." Voldemort tells him.

The two begin their dual. She hears wicked spells. Many spells the dual seems to go on forever. Until she hears the last spell. Both shout it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She watches as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named falls. She then hears Harry screaming.

Malfoy sees her; "You're a healer, right?"

"No." She whispers.

"Get a healer. Potter's going to need it!" He shouts at her. She runs to find Parvati. On the way she sees Fred.

"Fred! Harry defeated him! You-know-who is dead!" Susan cries.

He looks at her, but she has all ready looked for Parvati.

"Parvati!" She shouts when she finds her.

"Susan what's going on?" She looks exasperated.

"It's Harry! He's done it! He's defeated He-Whom-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh my god!" Parvati chirps.

"But he's in pain. Malfoy told me to go get a healer, and…" She starts.

"Malfoy! Malfoy's a death eater!" Parvati shrieked, and then added, "Where is he?"

"Up there." Susan starts, and points to the hill. Parvati runs up the hill as fast as her feet will carry her. When she reaches Harry's body. Malfoy's there.

"He's barely alive." Malfoy says, "I've done my best to keep him alive, but he needs a healer."

Parvati nods, "Pick him up and we'll aspirate to St. Mungo's."

Malfoy nods and the three of them are gone.

Fred, Hermione, and Susan stood on the top of the hill.

"I guess one of us should apparate back to the order." Susan says.

"I'll go." Fred says, and he is gone.

Hermione looks up at Susan, "Ginny was killed by Lucious Malfoy."

"Draco killed him." Susan tells her.

"Oh." She whispers.

"I'm sorry about Ron." Susan said.

"I'm sorry about Ernie." Hermione finally tells Susan.

"I am too." She whispers.

They are quiet. In a few short moments the remaining member of the order minus Parvati and Harry were on the hill. They are silent, because finally they have succeeded. They are all praying silently that Harry will be okay.

Later that night Harry died at St. Mungo's.

_The real battle yet begun (Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
To claim the victory Jesus won (Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
On..._

The next morning, the owls pecked at her window. She could see the Headline a mile away **_HE-WHOM-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS DEFEATED_. **She sighed, and read the next headline **_THE CHOSEN ONE SUCEEDS THEN DIES._** She sighed. They had beaten the biggest enemy but now their problem was how to live without Harry Potter here to save the wizarding world.

_Sunday bloody Sunday  
Sunday bloody Sunday..._

And of course Sunday was Harry Potter's funeral. Millions from around the world came. All were crying. All knew of his sacrifice. All knew of the things he'd seen. After many speeches Hermione Granger read the names of those who were killed.

"Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, Ernie McMillan, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Colin Creevy, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Dean Thomas, Cedric Diggory, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, and of course Harry Potter. We remember you." Hermione whispered.

Susan realized that no one could forget.

* * *

Good, bad? It took me forever to write. Did you like? Were you confused? I thought it was good, but it's not up to me. So please review. Thanks!

-Falling Up


End file.
